The present invention relates to pre-cast concrete articles, and in particular to pre-cast concrete steps that can be used at the entrance to a home or other building structure.
Typically, present-day concrete steps are molded or formed as a one-piece unit; at a factory or central work site, and are delivered in that form to the job site for installation on a building. These one-piece units are quite heavy, e.g., 2,000 pounds or more, and they require a crane or other heavy equipment to lift and move them to the proper location. In many cases it is not practical to bring the heavy equipment to the location where the steps are to be installed, and this can create a large additional expense. Also, most manufacturers produce only a limited variety in terms of style and size, ie., height and width of the precast steps, and the selection may or may not include steps that are correct for the given building. Further, the steps are limited in available designs, surface textures, or other features that a customer may want for the project.